Hide and Seek
by SilverCascade
Summary: "And that was how Sakura Oogami found herself wandering the endless expanse of Japan's largest IKEA store." Sakura/Aoi fluff. One-shot.


Love is a friendship set to music  
- Joseph Campbell

* * *

By the time Aoi was wedged between two cupboards, she knew she'd made the right decision. Round thighs pressed against polished wood, whilst smells of old timber and new varnish swept into her nose. The question was whether Sakura would have as much fun trying to find her as she'd had looking for the perfect spot.

It was difficult to move against the wood, but this was the only place she could think of, the only room they'd passed without blinking at its resolute colouring. It wasn't gorgeous like the others, with no color scheme of crimson musk or mermaid scales or vanilla lemon to co-ordinate it. In fact, if you didn't know it was part of the design, it could be mistaken for a storeroom.

But that was deemed out of bounds for their game of hide and seek, and Aoi adhered to the rules she created. Sakura had listened, wise eyes taking in every word, every movement of Aoi's lips, before she kissed her girlfriend on her smooth forehead and wandered away. She counted to one hundred under her breath.

Sakura wasn't sure at first. "I do not think this is wise," she'd said. But Aoi had kissed her so hard she'd forgotten her aversions. To keep one's focus when your limbs strained against weights or the muscles of another was easy; but when your lips were alight with moondust in the middle of the day, it was difficult to concentrate on your distaste. She'd given a slight nod when the smaller girl asked again, earning a "Woohoo!" and another quick kiss.

"Do you wish to hide or seek?"

"Sakura-chan, I'm no good at looking, but I want to run around this store again! Hmm..."

"You should hide first. Then I shall hide."

"You'll play more than one round with me? Thank you!" Aoi's large eyes sparkled. The sunlight streaming through the massive glass panes of the store made her shine. She slipped her hand into Sakura's large palm, where muscle closed against muscle comfortably. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad, if it would make Aoi happy.

"Go on, my girl," she said, a small smile pulling up her lips.

And that was how Sakura Oogami found herself wandering the endless expanse of Japan's largest IKEA store. Though her shoulders were held strong and her arms folded, she couldn't shake off the eyes that watched her as she walked. It didn't faze her anymore, but it was more pleasant to walk through the world with her ball of energetic sunshine beside her, talking as easily as she listened. Her icy eyes surveyed each exhibit as she inched past with reservation and purpose.

Children bounced on the sofas as easily as Aoi had, whilst she'd sat on the edges of beds, running the softness through her fingers. People chattered; words like matching colour scheme and too expensive and DIY looks tricky floated past. But still, no sign of Aoi surfaced. She wasn't sure why she was expecting an easy result; Aoi could be determined when she wanted. This wasn't going to be simple. She'd have to think like Aoi if she wanted to find her.

Sakura stepped to the side as people moved past her. Her brow furrowed as she thought._ If I were Asahina, where would I conceal myself?_ One more glance around the world of plastic told her nothing, except that every corner on every piece was rounded. Too many colours made a place obvious, and Aoi was no fool; she would avoid any places they had talked about during their initial tour. Sakura felt small bursts of heat prick her cheeks, smiling as she thought of their walk around the store, so pleasant and calm. Hand in hand, Aoi chattering and asking her what she thought of those bedspreads or that picture frame and oh wasn't this cushion as soft as rabbit fur which reminded her didn't Sakura-chan want to get a rabbit someday? Her strings of endless sentences, unable to stick to a single train of thought for more than a few seconds when excited... When calm and happy, she was the best company anyone could want.

But she wouldn't stay put. Aoi was probably darting from place to dreary place, ducking behind anything devoid of colour that could hide her body. Sakura ruled out the restaurants downstairs, because Aoi had stated the Swedish meatballs were delicious and she didn't want anything more. Apart from that, there were more ridiculous places she could be; under a bed, or under numerous beds if she was on the move. Hide and seek was a more strategic game than Sakura first imagined.

She went to the wardrobe section, where twenty minutes were spent opening doors and receiving nuggets of disappointment. After the whole section, all wood and metal, had been checked, she headed for the only other place barren of hue; the Office section. Grey and black was all she saw, and behind a stony face she wondered how people could face this. Sitting around these three colours alone, all day, every day. Training outside was her pleasure, and thinking about her fellow human beings trapped in these metallic boxes was puzzling. Perhaps it is their own type of battle.

The Office section consisted of spinning chairs and tables that Sakura could bend in her sleep. Office cabinets stood in rows, like sharp-featured soldiers half her height. She surveyed them with disinterest. _Too small._ There were other boxes for storage, some of which were patterned with her namesake. She wondered what Aoi would say about that.

With the turn of her head she walked away; there was nothing here. Aoi may have moved on if she had been hiding behind the pillars in the paths, but there was nothing in her way except the smell of novelty and cardboard. She turned from the groups of people heading her way, small clusters of men and women in suits who did their utmost not to flock together, yet brushed each other anyway. They split for her, and she glided past their surprised forms, searching her brain for Aoi's location.

* * *

Aoi squirmed. It was hot between the wooden slabs, and maybe this wasn't such a good hiding place after all. Conscious of the light that split her hand when she extended it, she realized how obvious the spot appeared. But she'd decided on this, and there she'd stay; it was a matter of principle more than anything else. She pulled her arm back into the crevice and shuffled, praying her legs would not thrum with that terrifying prickle of pins and needles.

But thinking about how Sakura's stoic face would crack upon discovering her, glowing with radiance, made the uncomfortable space more bearable. Her girlfriend was the most lovable person she'd met, and all she had to do was think about her strong, gentle hands, her softening eyes, and humility in her every move... She kissed the back of her hand lightly to stifle a giggle; Sakura was perfect, and she was so, so lucky. The pink lipstick was a mental note to tell her so later. Maybe she'd even blush, which was the cutest thing Aoi had seen. Sakura had a maiden's heart even the mooning girl couldn't mimic.

She smiled so hard a small yawn broke through; she stifled it with the back of her hand and waited.

* * *

As Sakura passed the food court again, the words "Minimalist Design" passed through her mind. The sign, so sombre and plain, had completely missed her firm stare as she looked for blankness. There it was, and with a quick glance around to check nobody was around, she placed her weight on her heels, arranged one foot in front of the other, and broke into an impressive run. The section lay on the other side of the building. The space between her and her beloved girl was closed in a short minute; powerful legs and stunning speed hid the shy smile on her lips. Aoi had to be there, that was certain.

Her face resumed indifference as she approached the walls lined with wardrobes, some of which were taller than her. An impressive feat, if they weren't mass manufactured with no sense of craftsmanship. She ran a palm over the smooth, glossy wood, opening and closing doors gently as to not give away her presence to her girlfriend. She did not want to startle her, not that Aoi was easily startled. But she liked to be careful. Something about Aoi's crying face terrified her, and she did not wish to see that today, especially not at her own hand. She creaked open the void and peered inside, and still there was nothing. But what other place remained? Where else could she be, a place devoid of heart and colour? No, this had to be it. This was the only place... and her gut was telling her she was correct.

Tilting her neck back, she examined the ceiling. But after a short while she gave up the physical search, perching on one of the rigid seats to ponder the problem. A strategic game indeed; she'd have to congratulate Aoi on her skill, as well as choose a better place to hide herself. Now that would be a challenge, given her physique. Perhaps she could convince Aoi to hide again, or -

In a second her hands were pulling two wardrobes away from one another, a splash of dangling red catching her attention. When light hit the slumped form of Aoi, Sakura felt her heart stop. Worry infected her for two excruciating seconds, but when the girl let out a snuffle and a snore, Sakura shook her head and sighed. Scooping up the girl, she walked with care to the section with the beds, staring back at the people who watched her. Sakura selected a small bed with cherries stamped in pale pink. She laid down the girl.

A quick kiss was pressed to Aoi's cheek before the sleeping girl shifted, pulling Sakura's hand towards her stomach. Awkwardly, with a heady blush on her cheeks, Sakura pulled herself to the bed, sat down beside Aoi, and pulled her into her chest. Aoi smiled in her sleep.

"Sakura-chan," she mumbled, "you found me!"

"It appears I have."


End file.
